Again and then something new
by Akita
Summary: Holix. Again - they've met in her laboratory, hoping that his time there won't be any interruptions... M for reason, be warned.


This is a Holix fan fiction – rated M for sexual situations - be warned.

No spoilers.

Generator Rex obviously doesn't belong to me. And I love Man of Action's cartoons!

Please be considerate of some (I hope) minor mistakes and maybe some awkward word usage – I've heard I tend to commit them. This story was re-read like, at least 10 times before I posted it, rest assured that I did all I could to make it bearable. Have fun!

* * *

><p>He sneaked into her laboratory around midnight, when he was sure that they'll be alone.<p>

Again, she stood next to a table in the back of the room. It was dark, only a lamp to her side gave a weak, soft glow. She was turned her back to him, completely lost in what she was observing under her microscope.

So again, she won't notice him until...

Holiday yelped silently as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She glanced over her shoulder at the tall figure pressed against her back and smiled playfully. Taking advantage of her gesture, he quickly attacked the other side of neck with kisses and soft nibs. She tilted her head to grant him easier access. At the same time she rose her hand and reached back to massage the back of his neck, encouraging him closer.

Next, he moved his lips to her ear, grabbed it with his teeth and grazed lightly with tongue. Holiday moaned and arched her back a bit, subtly pushing her backside in his lap. Feeling her bend, he dropped his hand to her hip, pulling her closer, while the other sneaked up to grab her breast.

"Six…" she whispered when his lips moved back to her neck and, his fingers massaging the area around her nipple. Holiday felt him smile at the sound of his name and the next moment she was suddenly spun around, sitting on the table, her legs forced apart , him standing between them, one of his hands now on the small of her back and the other cupping her cheek.

Agent leaned in, his rough lips meeting her wonderfully soft ones. She sneaked her arms around his neck, hugging him closely. After a moment they parted, allowing her to move her hand and slowly take off his dark shades. His onyx eyes looked at her with intensity that shot pleasant shivers down her spine.

He took her lips again, this time a little more forcefully. Holiday opened her mouth a little and Six needed no further invite, his tongue immediately on her own, quickly dominating the kiss. Unconsciously, she started to move her hips back and forth against him, each friction adding to his fervor. But, being the gentleman he was, her needs came first – he dropped his hand, gently stroked her thigh up on the way under her skirt to check if she as anxious as he was.

The warmth and slight moist felt through her panties gave him the answer he wanted.

Then, her nails that dug into his back and playful bite on his lower lip just strengthened his conclusion.

Deciding not to wait any longer, he delicately moved her panties aside, his other hand lowering to the clasp of his belt just to find her hands joining in, eagerly dealing with his belt, then zipper of his pants and just as she started to tug them down they've heard footsteps down the corridor…

The guard entered the laboratory and switched on the light, bathing the room in cold, white light. He put the package he was carrying on the nearest table and as he was turning away to exit the room, he jumped realizing that there was someone else in the lab.

A few tables ahead of him he saw a familiar silhouette of doctor Holiday, who was standing her back to him and sorting some papers.

"Oh, doctor Holiday, I'm sorry! I never thought that someone will be here at this time of night!" he bowed in apology "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

Doctor Holiday didn't even turn away from her table, just waved her hand and said "No, it's okay, just… turn off the lights on your way back, please."

The guard nodded and made his way to the exit, sending one last glance back, admiring doctor's long, lean legs and small butt.

He never learnt how close he was that night to experiencing quick but painful death, _spcialite _of the sixth most dangerous man on the planet…

Holiday let out a shaken breath as she leaned heavily on her table and cursed silently.

_Again! Something just HAD TO interrupt them just as they were getting to the best part!_

And again, she was thankful for her long coat that covered the fact that her skirt was pushed up, revealing her slightly misplaced lingerie.

And again, Six stepped from his hide behind the door, his whole attire as perfect as always.

Every time, for the last two weeks, they were interrupted - from the first time, which was unplanned, then two days later, when they decided that the first try wasn't a mistake, then three days later… coming to present moment. There was always _something_ - a random guard, EVO alarm, Bobo going for a midnight snack, Rex getting into trouble…

Six was beginning to feel really frustrated –usually it wasn't difficult for him to contain his _needs, _even around someone as attractive as doctor Holiday, but this intimate swing was getting too intense even for him. It irritated him to no ends that he'll have to wait another day for his chance…

… or maybe not.

Just as he thought that, Holiday looked at him, mischievous glint in her eyes .

It seemed that they were both thinking the same: it was fun to sneak at night around the building, but at this stage, it's high time take their game somewhere more private.

Her lips curved up in that devilish, playful smirk he loved.

Oh yes, there won't be any interruptions this time.

* * *

><p>There was <em>something<em> from the first time they met.

Six immediately noticed her long, slender legs, slim waist and pretty hair. Holiday on the other hand was mesmerized by his handsome face and muscular silhouette, especially his broad shoulders.

But that was it for a long time – even though a few days later they've practically started raising a kid together, between then there was only typical, professional behavior, _maybe_ some occasional glances when the other person wasn't looking (though Holiday could never be sure with his damn shades).

However, as they learned more about each other, something other than just physical attraction started to surface. There was no 'teenage romance' between them – no flirting, no attempts to 'incidentally' bump into the other, no secret letters, stolen kisses or spying when the other one was taking shower – they simply started spending more and more time together. Six would sit with her when she had to work till late hours, and she would accompany him on his way to his office after morning training.

No one teased them, or even noticed their gradually strengthening relationship. Things were going like that for quite some time now, without anything more said or done - mainly because of their ward's constant need for attention, but when Rex befriended Noah and became more independent, it was more and more often that Holiday and Six found themselves alone in some pretty comfortable situations.

Everything reached its peak one night, in her laboratory, when she had something important to finish and he came offering his help. She declined, but he stayed anyways.

Six sat next to her, she smiled at him, they talked about her recent research, their legs occasionally rubbing against each other, then their hands touched when he was handling her some files and it all happened so naturally, suddenly he was brushing fingers through her hair , her palm pressed to his strong chest, their lips merely inches apart.

There was a moment of uncertainty, her shy glance, then he leaned forward, taking her lips in a soft, delicate kiss.

She gasped against his mouth while his other hand found its way around her back and pulled her on his lap.

It took forever before his jacket, tie and her coat landed on the other chair, her hands moving under his shirt across his muscled chest, his fingers roaming under her blouse, their every gesture unhurried, savoring every new sensation...

Aaaaaand that was when EVO alarm went off.

As if just to irritate them further, they didn't meet until two days later, on the corridor of the base.

As soon as she saw him approaching, Holiday started to think of what to say – something that wouldn't sound like some TV drama – but still give away her massage: that she was willing to take it further…?

That's when he surprised her with one simple question.

"If I'll come to your laboratory today around midnight, will you be there?"

She smiled and everything was clear.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she found herself in front of her room - very considerate of him: a lady shouldn't be seen sneaking from a man's bedroom in the morning.<p>

He pushed the entrance code to her quarters and she didn't even ask how he knew it.

The door hissed closed behind their backs, leaving the room in darkness.

He approached her, arm sneaking around her waist. She turned her head and noticed that he already removed his shades - his eyes looked softer and a small smile played on his lips.

Six nudged her closer and slowly kissed on the lips. Then, he moved his hand to her hair, freeing it from its usual bun. At the same time, though she didn't notice, he removed the communicator from her ear. As they moved towards her bead, he threw it on the nightstand, along with his.

Suddenly she stopped, mere inches from the mattress. He looked at her questioningly, but she locked her stare at his tie. She rose her hands to remove it again that night, but this time, she savored the moment. Her knuckles brushed over the fabric on his shirt as she slowly undid the knot. Then, she slid her hands under his jacket, sliding it off his arms. She moved her hands over his back, marveling at the warm, muscled body under her fingertips.

Reluctantly, Holiday brought her hands again to his front and slowly started working on the buttons of his shirt. When the third one was done, Six suddenly stopped her hands. She looked at him, worried that he chose the worst possible moment to change his mind, but he took that chance to close his mouth over hers and, in turn, started working on her clothing.

First went her lab coat, then he slid hands under her top and slowly tugged it up, over her head. All of his emotion-control training couldn't stop a smile that appeared on his face when he saw the color of her bra.

Holiday wrapped her hands around his neck and grinned at him. "Green – you like it?" she teased.

"Love it" he breathed and pulled her closer. She let out a small laugh and then started placing kisses along his jaw line, while Six moved his hands to her skirt, quickly unzipping it and tugging it down, deciding to grope her butt on the way.

Quickly, she managed to tear the left over buttons of his shirt open and slid it off. Her hands again wandered slowly down his arms and up his muscled back.

Finally, the fell on the mattress of her bead.

They lay on their sides, his hands – one in her hair, and the other stroking the curve of her butt, hers – both on his chest, their legs entangled. She smiled and looked at him, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. Six's gaze dropped to her lips and this time Holiday moved forward, closing the distance between them.

All of their previous impatience disappeared, now that nothing could interrupt them, the closeness they yearned for finally so close. Their lips moved in unison, tongues brushing against each other slowly, enjoying the moment, silence of the night only occasionally disturbed by a breathed moan or accidental growl. Their hands started roaming as their bodies began moving to the rhythm of their kiss, Six instinctively claiming place on top of her.

His fingers accidentally brushed over the clasp of her bra and he paused for a second, considering his next step. Holiday encouraged him by arching her back upward. Six pushed himself up on one hand, while the other removed the garment and threw it on the floor. Holiday noticed how he had no trouble keeping himself up and couldn't help the shiver of excitation that ran through her body at the realization - he was basically the strongest man she ever knew, sixth deadliest on the planet.

And right now, he was in her bed, clearly intent to make love to her.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a cool breeze of his breath lingering over her breast.

Warm lips closed over her nipple, hot feeling quickly spreading through her body and straight between her legs. She clutched at his short hair as he worked on her bud, licking and sucking lovingly. With his free hand he cupped her other breast, doubling the sensation; Holiday bit her lip trying to contain her moans and whimpers while her legs encircled his waist.

That's when she remembered that she still had her boots on.

As if he read her mind, agent left her breast, rising to a kneeling position between her legs and glanced back at her shoes. She made a move to rise and take them off, but stopped when he stroked her thighs and smiled.

"I love the view" he stated, taking in her reclined position – dark hair disarrayed on the pillow, flushed face, full breasts rising with her quickened breath, small lacy panties (in deep shade of green), and her long, slender legs clad in her sexy black boots. "Especially with them on" he added, rising one her legs and placing a kiss on her calf.

She loved the way he took his time unzipping her boots, his gaze never leaving her eyes. A thought struck her that it was actually good that he wore his shades – otherwise, from now on, she wouldn't be able to concentrate around him.

Her boots dropped to the ground and Six leaned in again to kiss her lips, but she tilted her head away.

"What about your shoes?" she smiled playfully

"Already gone" he replied while he moved instead to lick some sweat off her neck. Holiday rose her head and saw that indeed, not only his shoes, but also his socks were laying next to bed.

"But when, how?" she stuttered, but he only rose his eyebrow and gave her a smirk in reply.

_That's what you get when you're sleeping with ninja_ she mused, and at this thought another surge of excitement went through her body. In a suddenly relentless need to see more of his skills, she dropped her hands to his belt and swiftly removed all fastenings. Six obediently rose his hips, allowing her to tug his pants down – though she didn't manage to go too far, as on her way she reached his wonderfully toned behind. A purr of bliss escaped her mouth when she felt his strong muscles under her fingertips.

Suddenly, he rocked his hips forward and Holiday gasped when a hard bulge in his boxers brushed against her. Her nails dug through fabric into his skin as he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, his hips still grinding against hers.

Without leaving her swollen lips he, somehow, in one swift motion, managed to remove both her panties and kick off his pants and boxers. In a second he was back on her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and nuzzled him lovingly. Six tightened his grip on her waist, his face hidden in the pillow next to her head. This position left his neck exposed to Holiday, thus she used that opening to search for some sensitive areas. When she moved her lips somewhere behind his ear, he tensed and she heard a muffled growl. Satisfied, she focused her attention on his newfound weak spot, her hands leaving his neck to roam across his athletic frame.

Six rose his head to look her in the eyes as he propped himself on elbows and positioned himself. She gasped when she felt his hard tip at her entrance, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Her core was so hot and wet, that the beginning of his length slid in with only a little pressure. Loud moan escaped her mouth, sending a surge of arousal through Six's body.

With one firm push went in all the way.

Holiday bit back a cry, only a small whimper managing to go out. She felt so full, stretched to the limits by his size, something she needed a few moment to get used to…

She looked up, her green pupils meeting his intense stare, as he examined her face. Her lips curved into a small smile and ,for a moment, Six felt his desire give way to something else –a warm sensation spread through his chest and… that's when her inner muscles suddenly clenched at him and his control almost slipped into oblivion.

He began with a slow but hard pace – slowly sliding out until only his tip remained inside and then firmly going down, clashing their hips together.

Brunette arched her back and tightened her legs around his waist, amount of pleasure making her temporarily unable to think. She titled her head to the side and saw that Six was clutching the sheets so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Absently, she removed one of her hands from his neck and stroked his palm, coaxing to lessen his grip. Instead, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and pushed it next to her face. After ascertaining that everything is okay, Six quickened his thrusts.

She unwrapped her legs and spread them as far as she could, trying to take him in deeper, her soft pants tingling his neck. His chest vibrated with a deep growl that emerged from his throat, setting her senses on fire, her hips thrusting up, pleading to go faster. He drove in her with all his might, hitting a sensitive spot that caused a small scream to escape from her lips. Her eyes widened at the incredible pleasure that overflew her, her body tensing up and her nails digging into his back. She couldn't miss a satisfied, evil grin that appeared on his face.

Her breathing turned into erratic pants, eyes squeezed shut as she pushed her head back into the pillow, body arching into him, loosing their rhythm. Six squeezed her hand and grit his teeth, trying to keep up a little longer. Finally she came, her inner muscles squeezing him tight as a muffled moan escaped her lips, her free hand leaving a long scratch mark on his back.

Six lowered his head to kiss her lips, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, when she suddenly quivered underneath him with final wave of her climax, bringing him to his own. To her joy, he groaned into their kiss, his whole body went still while his seed spilled inside of her.

Their lips parted as he rose to look at her, just to be welcomed with a beautiful sight – of her flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips and most of all her gleaming eyes, looking up at him with heartmelting warmth.

He sent her a smile and allowed himself to collapse at her side. Holiday followed, clinging to his torso, and after a few deep breaths he encircled her with his arm, hugging closer. They stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes, until their breathing once again became even.

Holiday was the first one to move, she looked up at his face to see that his eyes were closed, face calm and peaceful. "You asleep?" she whispered, but he immediately opened his eyes and shook his head. A smirk appeared on his face as he moved his shoulder.

"You might've left a nice scar back there" he grinned.

Her eyes widened and she tried to get up. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize th..mphhh" she was hushed up by him pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss and her body relaxed under his touch.

"You'll take care of that later, Doctor Holiday" he said when they parted. She let out a small laugh as she snuggled closer to him, her hands moving absently up and down his chest. He nuzzled her hair, noting its delicate lavender fragrance, and sighed happily.

"We have to do it again" she murmured into his neck.

"Absolutely" came his outright replay, as well as something down, brushing her thigh. Her eyes widened in realization and she pushed herself away slightly to look back into his eyes.

"I meant tomorrow, or some other day, not right now!" she exclaimed, but he already moved back on top of her.

"That too" he smiled and lowered himself to place a long, heated kiss on her lips.

Holiday happily threw her arms around his neck and sunk into him. _That's what you get… _she thought.

That night was very long…

Fin.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. Won't Holiday get pregnant? –No. I think that after two first interrupted tries she would decide to go on a pill, hence no other protection was needed. I couldn't find a place to fit that in this story… and let's pretend that in their universe, there are pills that can be taken at any time of month.

2. The fact that I don't do fluff doesn't mean I hate fluff (accidentally holding hands, bumping into each other etc. I mentioned before) –with Holiday and Six I prefer more let's say… adult approach. Doesn't mean I don't find it positively hilarious when I read fluffy Holix fics – I hope that no one feels offended

Six and Holiday continue their relationship - HELL YEAH!

Please leave a comment, it's a great help to see feedback from the community I really appreciate both "good" reviews and those pointing out some of my mistakes – good to know that someone cares enough to correct me.

See you soon (I hope) - Aki


End file.
